Gilded Lands
Overview The eastern kingdom of the Gilded Lands has a primarily Asian culture and aesthetic, and it is watched over by the Goddess of Fortune, Fucang Long. They have earned their namesake from the massive fortune they have amounted, through centuries of hording wealth and plentiful mines full of gold and expensive gems. This eastern territory stretches along the coast of Rubidia, hugging the Amethyst Sea. Due to their vast wealth, the Gilded Lands has managed to craft an image of themselves, becoming one of the first nations to ever come even close to resembling a pre-war country. Modern architecture mixed with Chinese culture creates an impressive landscape that shines with the rays of the sun. The interesting notion is that crime is commonplace, but only certain kinds. Organized crime groups like the Triad still exist to this very day, often operating in broad daylight with no repercussions. This is because it is these specific crime groups that run the show in the Gilded Lands, due to their vast connections and favor with the Chinese Goddess. Anything goes by that point, though one thing is always forbidden; money-related crimes are always punished by public execution. This is due to Fucang Long and her obsession with wealth. The Triad act as her enforcers to this one, golden rule; the benefit is that everything else is fair game. Surprisingly, they manage to keep order very well. Cities are often protected, either by the nation's advanced technology, or other means. The terrain of the Gilded Lands is a mostly mountainous region, with very few open plains or other open landscapes to speak up. This creates a good natural protection for the expansive cities of the kingdom, as few are able to forge past the treacherous mountain terrain. If someone were able to do so, they might come across one of the Gilded Lands' many mining towns; likely because of the Goddess' meddling, the stone beneath the region is rich in gold, silver and gems. Many outsiders have tried to reach these towns in order to share the fortune, but very few have succeeded in braving the elements. Major Cities Shanghai Named after the same city from Old World China, Shanghai is the capital of the Gilded Lands. Some have come to question if it is the same city from before, though the similarities are few and far between. Shanghai is a massive city scape, and a shrine to the greed and obsession that embodies the kingdom. Towering skyscrapers glimmer with ornate designs, and the city is ruled over by the high and mighty Triad factions. Beyond the scope of the main city, various temples and shrines dot the mountainside. Some say that at the top of the tallest mountain is where Fucang Long resides, though none have ever been able to reach it. Shaoshien The mountaintop monastery of Shaoshien represents a far cry from the greed of the common man. Monks complete daily pilgrimages between various temples that dot the mountain range of the Gilded Lands, but they always return here. The town is small, consisting of only an assortment of houses. Only monks and farmers live here, more or less concerned about the simple aspects of life. Despite being the overall theme of the kingdom, being a place succumbed to worldly vices, Shaoshien has no such thing. It is a place of purity, for the most part.Category:Rubidian Empire Category:Kingdoms of Rubidia